Divided Heart
by figure-out
Summary: -GokuXBulma- Vegeta vio a ambos por una de las ventanas de la habitación. La rabia invadió su cuerpo y nubló su mente, en ese momento se transformo en supersayajin, derribo la pared y golpeó fuertemente a Goku... cap1 corregido xD


**jajaja ok ok, el primer capitulo que subí si quedo bien culero, nomas lo subí a lo wey. Lo escribí desvelado un día y apenas lo termine lo subí a la pagina, ya ni lo releí ni me fije en pequeños detalles de alineación y ortografía o que en ratos las palabras no tenían sentido jajaja. Pero como dice Marby18 "hay manera de decir las cosas", para que hacerla tanto de pedo?? Aquí esta el fic ya mas o menos corregido, no esta perfecto porque a mi se me hace que así quedo bien y horita me da hueva agregarle mas cosas.**

**De perdido ya no ****"ofendera los ojos de nadie", **** yo digo, y si no les gusta, hay mas de 30,000 fics de DBZ en esta pagina, no se les va a acabar el mundo por uno que no "llene sus expectativas"**

**Al rato pongo la continuación para los que gusten seguirlo leyendo. Gracias por las criticas constructivas Marby18 y lupiiTha!**

**Las tomare muy en cuenta para mejorar :)**

**********************************************************************

Capitulo 1 – El momento inevitable

Vegeta vio a ambos por una de las ventanas de la habitación. La rabia invadió su cuerpo y nubló su mente, en ese momento se transformo en supersayajin, derribo la pared y golpeó fuertemente a Goku, haciéndolo salir volando del edificio. Bulma gritó debido a la impresión. Enseguida vegeta salió a buscar al causante de su furia. Goku ya lo estaba esperando en la punta de un edificio transformado también en supersayajin y con una mirada desafiante.

Bulma se asomó por el enorme agujero que hizo Vegeta al arrojar a Goku.

_"No!!!Vegeta!!!" -_ gritó desesperada.

_"Bien, ah llegado el momento…"_ dijo Goku y comenzó a atacar a Vegeta con todo su poder.

Los Guerreros Z sintieron el choque de estos dos ki tan poderosos y se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar donde se estaba librando la batalla. En cuestión de segundos llegaron Krillin, Yamcha, Tenchinhan, Piccolo, y Gohan acompañado de Milk.

_"Que les está pasando a esos dos?! hay que detenerlos!" _– dijo Piccolo

Los demás se prepararon para atacar a Goku y a Vegeta, pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que Goku en ese momento alzó sus brazos y con algo de su energía creo un campo de fuerza, imposible de penetrar.

_"no, nadie nos va a interrumpir"_ - dijo Goku y se lanzó para darle otro golpe a Vegeta.

Bulma observaba en el jardín de la corporación capsula junto con los demás la terrible batalla. Estaba en estado de shock.

De un momento a otro todas sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, una realidad imposible de evitar. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos una tras otra, lloraba sin consuelo mientras veía a los dos hombres que mas amaba en el mundo destrozarse el uno al otro.

Al verla Milk se acercó:

_"Tu...tu sabes porque pelean verdad?"_ - le dijo con una mirada de desprecio.

Bulma bajó la mirada y comprendió que todo ese tiempo Milk lo había sabido todo.

La noche se volvía mas obscura, la lluvia caía mas intensa, los rayos y truenos eran aterradores, y nada podía detener a los dos guerreros que luchaban a muerte por un amor. Ambos se golpeaban sin piedad, esperando lograr destrozar al otro de un solo golpe, lanzando poderosos ataques para pulverizar al contrincante.

Vegeta estaba dispuesto mas que nunca a matar a Goku, ahora lo odiaba como jamás había odiado a alguien. En su cabeza no estaba algún recuerdo del Kakarotto que solo odiaba por ser más fuerte que él, o el que había derrotado a sus enemigos, lo que el veía en ese momento era aun maldito que había tenido algo con Bulma, la mujer que el amaba.

Bulma pensó en gritar, pero no tenía caso, ninguno de los dos sayajin la escucharía, ambos estaban segados por el odio.

Se sentía tan culpable, ella era la causante de la pelea a muerte que todos estaban presenciando. No tenia fuerzas para gritar solo se escuchaba sollozar débilmente y desconsolada.

A mitad de un ataque a Vegeta, Goku pudo escuchar que Bulma lloraba, se alejó un poco de su rival para poder dar un vistazo a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Observó las lágrimas que recorrían parte del rostro de Bulma y también observo su mirada de tristeza, y a unos pasos de ella estaba Gohan observando, sorprendido e incrédulo de que su padre estuviera luchando con Vegeta sin algún motivo aparente. Él no sabía nada, él no tenía idea, ¿que pasaría si supiera?, quizá quedaría devastado y decepcionado.

Después vio que Truks veía igual de confundido la batalla entre su padre y él.

Varios pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Goku en ese momento. Miró nuevamente a Bulma y su mente entró en razón después de estar bloqueada por el odio y el orgullo.

_"lo menos que quería era hacerte sufrir"_ - pensó Goku y poniendo su mano en su frente se teletrasportó fuera del campo de fuerza para llegar al lado de Bulma, de ahí la tomó de la mano y se teletrasportó al templo sagrado. Después ambos entraron a la habitación del tiempo. Bulma rompió en llanto en los brazos de Goku, él sólo la abrazó suavemente esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Después de un rato Bulma pudo controlar sus sentimientos, quizá porque ya estaba agotada de tanto llorar. Ambos estaban sentados es el suelo, la cabeza de Bulma estaba recargada en el pecho de Goku, encontraba reconfortante y cálido su cuerpo.

_"Esto no debió haber pasado."_ – dijo Goku.

Bulma asintió pensando que se refería al enfrentamiento que habían tenido el y Vegeta.

_"Creo que no hay otra salida, mas que hacer que esto no halla pasado jamás." -_

_"Que?!"_ - dijo Bulma algo extrañada sin saber a lo que Goku se refería.

_"iré a buscar las esferas del dragón, y luego evitaré que toda esta situación haya pasado." -_

_"espera" –_ dijo Bulma y tomó a Goku del brazo para impedir que se fuera – _"¿porque es que tengo esta sospecha de que no borraras sólo las últimas horas de este día, sino todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?"._

Gokú no contestó, su silencio confirmaba lo que Bulma estaba sospechando.

_"No, no puedes, Goku..." -_

_"Bulma, hemos roto más de un corazón con lo nuestro, no podemos hacerle esto a las personas que amamos." -_

_"Pero, y nosotros que? Goku, que hay de nosotros?" -_

Goku se sentía aún más culpable, ya que de no ser por el, nada de esto habría ocurrido, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio de lo que sentía por Bulma, todo hubiera sido diferente.

_"lo siento" -_ dijo y apartó las manos de Bulma de su brazo.

Bulma comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez sus lagrimas no hicieron que Goku regresara y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Goku salió de la habitación del tiempo, dejando a Bulma llorando tras la puerta, tratando de abrirla y evitar que borrara lo que habían vivido juntos.

Fue de regreso a la corporación cápsula y en menos de un segundo tomó el radar de las esferas del dragón y se teletrasportó al planeta nameku. Necesitaba más de un solo deseo para poder hacer que nada de lo que había pasado entre él y Bulma hubiera sucedido.

Cuando terminó de buscar las esferas llamó a Shen Long. Las nubes comenzaron a despejarse y el cielo se volvió oscuro.

El dragón apareció--

_"Dime cuales son tus tres deseos, sólo puedo concederte tres." -_

_"Bien, tres deseos son más que suficiente. Escucha, te voy a decir mis deseos de una sola vez, el orden en que los vallas a cumplir ya es decisión tuya. Quiero que hagas que nunca haya pasado lo que vivimos juntos Bulma y yo en las últimas tres semanas, y también quiero que borres los sentimientos de amor que tenemos uno por otro."_

_"Imposible"_ – Respondió Shen Long

_" ?! " -_

_"Puedo borrar lo que paso entre ustedes los últimos días, pero borrar ese amor que se tienen es algo que está fuera de mi alcance, no puedo interferir en los sentimientos de ningún ser viviente" -_

Goku se sintió atrapado, si Shen Long no podía acabar con ese amor que se tenían, ¿como podía hacerlo él?

Sin más remedio dijo:

_"Esta bien, sólo has que se borre todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros después de la fiesta en la playa..."_

_"tus deseos son ordenes." -_

Un resplandor enorme rodeó el cuerpo de Goku, el tiempo estaba a punto de ser alterado, entonces un pensamiento golpeó su mente:

_"¿Hubiera sido buena idea haberle pedido que borrara mis recuerdos tambien?...no, seria tonto cometer el mismo error dos veces. Si no conservara este recuerdo del dolor que eh causado, volvería a querer sentir sus manos entre las mías, su cuerpo contra el mío...sería una historia sin fin"._

Goku despertó, las aves cantando en la ventana alegremente le hicieron darse cuenta de que era una mañana hermosa.

_"Goku! ya levántate! no seas perezoso!"_ – se escucho a Milk gritar.

Goku se levantó algo aturdido, sentía como si hubiera dormido durante semanas y la voz de Milk no era un sonido muy reconfortante como para alguien que se acaba de despertar.

_" Que ocurre?" _– Pregunto con voz adormilada

_"No lo recuerdas? hoy es la fiesta de Bulma, tenemos que estar listos porque pasaremos el día entero allá."_ – Le contestó Milk enojada.

En ese instante el recuerdo de la ultima batalla que había tenido con Vegeta llego la mente de Goku, haciéndolo recordar también de inmediato la causa de esta.

_"que?! no podré ir."_ - dijo

_"que quieres decir conque no vas a ir?!" _– le dijo Milk muy enojada.

Goku la miro del modo en que nunca lo había hecho, con una mirada fría y molesta.

_" Porque no tengo ánimos!" -_ le gritó y salió de la casa.

Milk se quedó pasmada, nunca había visto a Goku reaccionar así, ¿que le habría pasado?

Poco a poco atardecía, el sol se iba metiendo en la tierra y el clima era cada vez más frío…


End file.
